Dragon's Den
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: jyuken sentai gekiranger & the secret of the wolf-fist Long has decided to use Okamio in his plans... AFTER he has some fun with her.


Title: "The Dragon's Den"

Author: Trinity

Fandom: Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger/ "The Secret of the Wolf-Fist"

Pairing: Long/Okamio

Rating: R

Spoilers: episodes 44-46, chapters 28-29

Summary: Long decides the time has come to use Okamio in his master plan…. But first, he's going to enjoy having her "captive"

Okamio had been sleeping as the golden aura entered Long's bedroom and hovered above her body. A soft little sigh emerged from her lips as she turned on her side, allowing the aura to rest beside her and become the human form of Long.

Long carefully moved the golden silk sheet down her body, exposing every curve, licking his lips. Oh, he'd been smart to spare her life at the age of six, patiently watching and waiting as she grew older, stronger and more beautiful. He'd been less patient with Rio, quickly molding him over a relatively short time, but Okamio had been well worth the wait.

And now, the time had come to begin preparing her for her role. He believed their shared a similar GekiSoul, and he did love her deeply… so what better way to show his love than by turning her into what he was… an immortal Hakaijin? This way, he would never be alone again.

"Mei Li…" Long purred, his fingertips gliding over the warm skin. "Time to wake up, my beautiful little lotus." His fingers let loose a bit of his energy. He knew in order for his to mix with hers properly to give her a nice little power increase, he had to feed her steadily .

A dark eye fluttered open and Okamio turned over on her side. She moaned a little as Long's fingers kept gliding over the smooth skin. She was reminded of the reason why she'd refused to give up her human form. Human bodies were warm, responsive… and perfect for sexual activities. A tiny smile spread as Long kissed her shoulder.

"You're in a good mood." She murmured as she rolled over onto her back, still partially covered by the sheet.

"Why shouldn't I be? I have you with me. Every day with you makes me happy." He let himself drink her in, her skin almost glowing with sweat and energy. She was just as beautiful as she had been at seventeen.

Okamio smiled and raised her body up, curling around him like a serpent, embracing him tightly and devouring his mouth with a kiss. Her grip was like a python's and for a second, it was like she was squeezing the life out of him.

As irresistible as he was to her, he had no trouble giving in to her advances when the occasional time she came for him arouse. After all, how many men could resists the desires of a goddess?

His fingers slid over her smooth back, tracking the outline of the dragon mark on her back… marking her as his and his alone. His lips moved from hers and down along her neck and shoulders, his hands keeping a firm hold.

His body felt so good against hers and she dug her nails into his back as he gently lay her down, moving so he was on top and she was beneath him, "So eager…" He purred into her ear, licking the shell of it and making her shiver with pleasure. "One would think no one has ever made love to you before…"

He jumped as she nipped his shoulder, seizing the moment to overpower him and push him down beneath her. "Darling….you taught me all that I know…" Her face hovered above his. "Where ever would you get the idea that I act like a blushing little virgin?" She moved swiftly and gave his neck a bite.

Long gasped and she smirked, giving a few sucks and leaving him with a nice, red hickey. "4000 years of sexual maturity has finally caught up with you." As a sexual being… she was unmatched. "Are you going to show me what you've learned from other lovers?"

A finger to his lips and another bite to his shoulder, this time drawing blood silenced him. She couldn't resist the urge and dipped her finger into his blood, then licking it off her fingertip. He watched as she flicked her tongue, licking his lips.

"Oh… would you like me to use this tongue in another fashion?" She couldn't resist teasing him, flicking her tongue likes a snake's.

"It would be a nice idea, but…" He paused. He wanted to see just how well she'd learned from him…

"That can wait?" She purred, wriggling for a moment so that she was right smack on top of where she wanted to be. "Lovely… since I'd much rather… have you for an appetizer, the main course and then… if you do very well… you can have cute little me as dessert." She laughed. "Oh Long, tonight… If I don't make you scream… I'm going to try my very best to break you." She grabbed him by the hair and took the same dominant tone she'd used when she'd broken Rio. "And you're going to enjoy every single second."

She couldn't hold back her smile. She'd managed to tame a lion… she couldn't wait to see if she could tame a dragon…

He smirked. He could see how Rio had grown to appreciate her. She was such an animal…. "The way you make it sound, I just may enjoy being tamed by you."

A smirk and she moved over, grabbing her trusty bullwhip and giving it a crack. She whipped him a couple of times before giving him a violent kiss, hard enough to bruise and tying his hands above him on the bed.

"Now, Long, my beautiful golden dragon… are you going to behave like a good little boy and listen to Okamio-sama?" She purred. Another crack of the whip against his skin when he didn't answer her right away. "Answer me!"

"Yes…"

A growl. "Yes, what?"

A smirk and those eyes flashed a dangerous golden color. "Yes, Okamio-sama."

There was passion in her dark eyes as she straddled him, digging her nails into his arms. She wiggled around a bit against him, ignoring her own desires in favor of his own… and his were showing, much to her glee.

He couldn't touch her. She was just beyond his reach, and it was driving him mad and he began to writhe under her body, grinding against her. "Dammit, Okamio! Fuck me!"

Okamio whipped his chest until it bled and then proceeded to lick off the blood. "Wait your turn."

"Oh, darling, don't make me wait." He purred. "I've been waiting far too long…"

She giggled and untied his arms. "Well, that would be unfair to make you wait too long…"

He cut her off by dragging her down to him, and kissing her with everything he had, rolling them over, his hands running over as much of her ivory skin as he could, taking pleasure in her moans and whimpers, loving the feeling of her skin pressed against him.

"Mei Li…" His voice, sweet, dripping with honey and lust, his fingers moving to that warm spot between her thighs. "My beautiful lotus… I want to hear you sing for me."

"I don't sing."

"Oh yes, you do…" His fingers moved in swiftly and Okamio began to vocalize, her voice coming out in high-pitched cries that sounded, to Long's ears, like music. "Like that…" Her body arched against his and she began to pant.

"Stop teasing me!" She shrieked, pushing him on his back and mounting herself on him, her entire body arched back and she let out a loud moan. She was determined to ride him until he broke. She smirked. She ran her fingers through his golden hair and along his face. "Darling… I sincerely hope you like screaming."

With that she begin to move, her motions almost violent, her nails digging into his body, drawing blood and screams. She was determined to break Long… not just make him scream, but truly break him. His hands clawed at her skin, infusing her with more and more of his Genki, their energy mixing, ramping up the high.

"Come on now, Mei Li." Long was panting. "You can do better than that, can't you?"

A glare and she began to move faster, harder, throwing all of herself into it. It was amazing… he'd finally figured out what buttons to push and it looked more like she was about to break than he, so he flipped them over and began to violently thrust into her. However, as much as she enjoyed it… she couldn't pass up an opportunity.

As he thrust, she wrapped her legs around him and squeezed, like a boa constrictor and he screamed for her, loud enough to make the walls shake. Or that could have been his energy, she wasn't sure. She didn't care. She wanted something _more_and she managed to pull herself up using his shoulders, embracing him tightly, squeezing him with everything she had, her nails in his back. The thrusts got ever harder and finally, Okamio bit down on his shoulder, her nails raking him hard enough to draw blood.

That pulled Long's trigger and the loudest dragon roar Okamio had ever heard erupted from his mouth like water out of a whale's blowhole, causing the entire den to shake almost violently. The roar was accompanied by a loud, low wolf howl, and Okamio slumped against his body, bloody and spent. "Long…" her voice was quiet, soft. "I love you…"

Long tiled her face upwards just enough and he murmured something to her in Mandarin before kissing her, giving her one last infusion of his Genki.

In her post-coital haze, Okamio had forgotten that it had been several centuries since she'd last spoken Mandarin Chinese, so after she collapsed on the bed, her body draped over his, she asked. "What did you say?"

The Golden Dragon chuckled. "I said that I loved you, too, Mei Li." He kissed her forehead. He smiled.

Within a week, Okamio was going to embrace the power of a hakaijin and several millennia of lonliness would finally come to an end.

He could hardly wait.


End file.
